The present invention relates to an arrangement for displaying articles. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement which utilizes a plurality of elements each of which is stackable in a row and is configurated so as to receive articles to be displayed. Still more particularly, the plurality of elements are adapted to be nested in a row.
Various types of article-displaying arrangements are known for merchandising applications. For example, it is known to fixedly mount plates at predetermined locations lengthwise along an upright pole. Articles to be displayed are placed on the upper side of each plate so that the articles may be viewed by an observer.
However, such arrangements have not proven altogether satisfactory inasmuch as the assembling and disassembling of the plurality of plates on the pole is a very time-consuming and costly procedure. Furthermore, the arrangement is rather cumbersome and occupies a large amount of space -- an aspect which is very undesirable for shipping purposes. Another drawback of the fixed mounting prior-art arrangements is that a viewer must walk around the plates in order to observe all of the articles mounted thereon.